Toneri Ootsutsuki
Allgemeines Toneri Ootsutsuki ist ein Mitglied des Ootsutsuki-Clans und der Hauptantagonist des siebten Naruto Filmes. Er ist außerdem ein direkter Nachfahre von Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Sein Ziel ist es, die bestehende Welt als Bestrafung für die Nutzung des Chakras zu zerstören. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, entführt er Hanabi Hyuuga. Erscheinung thumb|left|Toneris Körper Toneri ist ein junger Mann mit sehr bleicher Haut und ebenso hellen, blauen Haaren. Diese sind kinnlang, stehen zu allen Seiten ab und umrahmen sein Gesicht. Sie sind hinten länger als vorne gewachsen. Toneris Gesicht ist sehr spitz mit schmalen, eisblauen Augen, welche seine Haarfarbe betonen. Diese erlangen ein noch leuchtenderes Blau, nachdem er das Tenseigan erweckt. Sein Hals ist von dem hohen Kragen seines Gewandes umgeben, dessen tiefer Ausschnitt die Sicht auf die Zeichen der sechs Pfade freigibt, welche sich wie eine Kette um seinen Hals befinden. Dieses weiße Gewand ist an den Beinen und besonders den Armen sehr weit geschnitten und wird zum Großteil von einem hellgrünen Obergewand verdeckt. Seine Beine werden komplett von einer schwarzen Hose verdeckt und stecken in schwarzen Schuhen. Auffallend ist, dass sein sanfter Gesichtsausdruck in starken Kontrast zu seinem Charakter steht. Charakter Dem ersten Anschein nach hat Toneri ein recht sanftes Gemüt. Als Naruto ihm anfangs gegenüber tritt und ihn verbal attackiert, reagiert Toneri gelassen, aber auf eine bestimmende und selbstsichere Weise. Bei späteren Gesprächen mit Hinata im Schloss, zeigt sich jedoch, dass er auch zu Wutausbrüchen neigt. Sein Plan, die Erde zu vernichten, macht deutlich, dass Toneri einen Hang zum Wahnsinn hat, obwohl er auch zum Teil einer Fehlinterpretation erliegt. Jedoch verliert er am Ende des finalen Kampfes gegen Naruto vollständig seinen Verstand, geschuldet einerseits dadurch, dass er die erlangten Chakramengen nicht mehr beherrschen kann, andererseits durch die Sonneneinstrahlung. Dass er auch bereuen und verstehen kann, was er getan hat, zeigt Toneri schließlich auch, weshalb er sich auf den Mond zurückzieht und die Menschheit nicht mehr belästigen will. Handlung thumb|left|Toneri erweckt das Tenseigan. thumb|right|Toneri im Tenseigan-Chakra-Mode. Toneri plant, die Erde und die Menschheit zu vernichten, da sie und sein Vorfahr Hagoromo Ootsutsuki seiner Ansicht nach den Planeten zu Grunde gerichtet haben. Er lebt in dem Irrglauben, dass Hamura Ootsutsuki dieses ebenfalls so empfunden hat. Um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen, entführt er Hinata Hyuugas Schwester Hanabi. Toneri und seine marionettenhaften Schergen verschleppen das Mädchen in sein Schloss im Mond. Dort raubt er ihr das Byakugan, um bei sich das Tenseigan zu erwecken. Während das Rettungsteam auf dem Weg ist, versucht Toneri immer wieder Hinata dazu zu bewegen, ihn zu heiraten. Schließlich willigt sie ein. Auf seinem Schloss vergeht nun die Zeit, bis er völlige Kontrolle über seine neue Augenkraft erlangt hat. Dabei verursacht ihm die Veränderung seiner Augen Schmerzen. Als Hinata versucht, die Quelle der Macht des Tenseigan zu zerstören, versetzt Toneri sie in eine Art Schlaf. Bevor die beiden heiraten können, wird die Zeremonie von Naruto Uzumaki und dem Rest des Rettungsteams gestört. Toneri wird von Naruto außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Tenseigan-Kugel zerstört. Die Erde scheint gerettet, denn die Aktivitäten des Mondes kommen zum Erliegen und Hanabi wird in Sicherheit gebracht. Doch Toneri ist noch nicht besiegt und greift zusammen mit einer Hamura-Statue die Gruppe an. Er geht in einen neuen Chakra-Mode über und attackiert Naruto mit gewaltigen Jutsu, die sogar den Mond spalten. Nachdem er wieder und wieder von Naruto zurückgeschlagen wird, versucht er als letztes Mittel, alle Byakugan, aus denen die Tenseigan-Kugel bestand, in sich aufzunehmen. Jedoch kann er diese Menge an Chakra nicht kontrollieren und droht sich selbst und alles um sich zu vernichten, als er den Strahlen der Sonne ausgesetzt ist. Im letzten Moment gelingt es Naruto, ihn von der Chakraflut zu befreien. Einige Zeit später führt Hinata Toneri zu den Gräbern der Ootsutsuki und der beginnt zu begreifen, dass er im Unrecht lag. Er will sich auf den Mond zurückziehen und die Menschheit nie wieder belästigen. Narutos freundliches Angebot mit auf die Erde zu kommen lehnt er ab. Techniken *'Banshou Tenin' *'Byakugan' *'Ginrin Tensei Baku' *'Gudoudama' *'Kinbou Tensei Baku' *'Kinrin Tensei Baku' *'Kugutsu no Jutsu' *'Kugutsu Tensei' *'Puppenfluch-Kugel' *'Tenseigan' Quellen *Naruto (7. Shippuuden-Film) *Boruto (Anime) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Movie) Kategorie:Puppenspieler